You Can't Live on 'Ifs'
by MerandaS
Summary: Bella is an engaged realtor, Edward is a married doctor. With a sister as badass Rosalie, a brother as caring as Jasper, and the possibility of being pregnant Bella should be on top of the world, right? Wrong.Full Summary inside, all human, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I'm in the middle of a story right now, why would I write another? Well because this idea popped into my mind, and I just started writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the charaters from it. I just love playing with them a lil' bit.

Summary: Bella is an engaged realtor, Edward is a married doctor. With a sister as badass Rosalie, a brother as caring as Jasper, and the possibility of being pregnant Bella should be on top of the world, right? Wrong. What will happen when Bella Swans and Edward Cullens worlds collide? All Human, OOC, canon couples mostly. Rated M for language, and possible violence.

* * *

The consistent beeping of my alarm echoed through my silent bedroom, causing me to groan and roll over.

6:30

_Remind me again why I set that clock so damn early?_

"Bella, turn off the damn alarm clock!" My fiancé shouted from his spot next to me. I sighed and pushed snooze. Maybe I could just get a little more sleep…

"Isabella Swan get out of that bed! I know you're in there!" The loud knocking at my apartment door caused me to shoot out of bed, frightened. After realizing the yelling was only my sister and best friend Rose I rolled my eyes and quickly got out of bed. The knocking got louder the closer I got to the door, until I finally yanked it open.

"Jesus Rose! You're going to wake up Mike if you don't knock it off." She scoffed as she breezed past me.

"Whatever. He's just lazy. Anyway why are you still in pajamas? I told you to set your alarm to six." As she was talking she helped herself to the blueberry muffins on my kitchen counter. I heard my bedroom door slamming shut and I shot Rose a dirty look.

"Oh look, I woke up the giant." She smirked at me before finished her muffin and going to my fridge.

"He's not a giant Rose. He's just cranky in the mornings." I turned away from her and walked to my bedroom. When I opened the door I saw Mike by the dresser staring at something intently. When I got closer I realized it was a picture of us the day he asked me to marry him. A passing stranger saw him on his knee with the ring out, and snapped a picture of it. After out moment of joyous tears, she approached us and gave it to us.

It was beautiful and I had had it framed on my dresser since that day.

"Are you alright?" I wrapped my arms around his back and clasped my hands in front of his stomach. He looked at the picture for a minute longer before turning around and hugging me tightly.

"I'm amazing. I can't believe were getting married. I know it's been two years but it truly hasn't sunk in yet." He smiled down at me before kissing my forehead and leaving me to get dress. I quickly went to the bathroom and pulled out my straightener, brush and toothbrush.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I left my straightener sitting and moved to closet. I quickly pulled out my gray pencil skirt, and purple sweater, black heels and some pantyhose.

Rose knocked on my door a second after I finished putting on my clothes and I hurriedly let her in.

"Jeez Bella, you certainly pick up on good style quick." She winked at me and moved into my bathroom.

"Will you get my makeup bag out while I put on my shoes?" She nodded and bent down under the sink to grab it.

"Thanks," I told her as I walked into the bathroom. "I'm just going to straighten my hair, and put on some mascara." She smiled at me and nodded approvingly.

After finishing my hair and makeup we quickly walked into my kitchen, where I saw Mike eating a bowl of cereal, still in his pajamas.

"You don't have work today?" I asked confused. He was usually ready and out before I even woke up. Then again my alarm was set for an hour earlier than usual.

"My first client isn't until eleven. I'm going to stay home and clean or something." I laughed at him when he winked at me and I moved to him. I went to kiss his cheek but he turned his face and pulled me closer to him, I gasped as his lips met mine. After almost a solid minute of kissing I pulled away from him and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you," I pecked his cheek one last time before grabbing my purse and running out of my apartment door to meet Rose.

"You guys make me want to barf." I smirked as Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously though sis, when are you going to end your engagement and make it official?"

I sighed as we made it to her car and shot her a pointed look, "I don't know Rosalie. If I did, you would already know." I snapped, talk about the wedding always made me on edge. After she started her car I looked at her, "Sorry sis. I didn't mean to snap at you, this is just so annoying. He asked me to marry him almost two years ago, and every time I talk about the arrangements he closes up and says 'Not now Bella, work's just so hectic right now.' I mean what the hell could be so important and hectic that he can't plan a wedding? He's a freaking lawyer!" I exhaled loudly as Rose laughed.

"Chill out Bella, I mean I understand where you're coming from but seriously, deep breaths. Stress isn't good for your baby."

"Rose, I don't even know if I'm pregnant. I mean do I even want to be? At this point, Mike and I aren't very stable in our relationship, my career is at its highest peak, and I'm only twenty-two." I smiled down at my stomach and began rubbing it.

"Oh shut it Bella, you know you want to be pregnant. You'd be a great mom, regardless of your age, who the father is, or where you were in your career. You may not have had the best mom or father but damn, you've always been great with kids. You get it from Barb." I laughed at her words and nodded. She was right; I was nothing like my mother, Renee, and more like my step-mom, Barbara. Rose, and her twin, my brother, Jasper, had the same father as me but we had different moms, though their mother, Barbara, was more of a mom to me than my own was. Even though Charlie, our father, cheated on Barbara with Renee two years after she had Rose and Jasper, Barbara took Charlie back after a week of them being separated, and took me in with open arms when they realized my mom was pretty flighty and couldn't care for a child.

"Well, I haven't told Mike about it being a possibility, but I made an appointment for Friday. You should come with." I said to her and watched as her face lit up.

"Of course Bella, now we're almost there so I'll brief you on the basics. I only had us go at the same time because I have a client right across the street from you, but anyway… I checked your shit out… knowing you wouldn't," She smirked and glanced at me causing me to laugh, "His name is Edward Cullen, married to a Jessica Cullen, no kids, no pets, when he called basically said if I give him a guy, or girl that flirts in any way with either of them, he'll find business elsewhere." She rolled her eyes and looked at me when she stopped at the stoplight. "Now, that won't be a problem will it? I mean, someone with the name Jessica, gotta turn you on right? Or how 'bout Edward, I bet they're old. His name sounds old." The light turned green, and Rose went left. After about another minute of driving she pulled over in front of a large white house.

Looking around, I saw there were no other cars near the house and checked my watch. It read 7:30; I hadn't realized we were driving for so long.

"Rose why the hell are we here so early? No one is here but us."

"I have no idea Bella, the guy said be here by 7:30, so here we are, but where the hell is he? My client isn't even here, and he was practically threatening me if I didn't get here before 7:30." My brow furrowed as I watched a hot pink Mini Cooper drive past us and park in the driveway at the big white house, a second later a girl my age with brown hair walked out of the car in a red summer dress with little white polka-dots and black heels. She looked around for a minute before spotting our car and smiling and walking over. She was walking kind of slow so I took the opportunity to lean into Rose.

"What the hell is she wearing? Is she aware that it's November? In Chicago?" Rose laughed but quickly sobered up when the lady tapped on the convertible window. I quickly rolled it down and smiled at her. "You must be Mrs. Cullen? Am I correct?"

She nodded excitedly at me, "So sorry I'm late hun. My husband totally didn't wake me up at the right time," She laughed and rolled hers, "Anyway, come on, I can't wait to see the place. My husband will be here in about ten minutes or so. He had to stop at the office." I nodded at her and looked at Rose quickly; she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, well, let me just grab the key. I'll meet you on the porch." She started to skip away from the car and I rolled up the window before looking at Rose with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, it's like high school bimbo all over again! She reminds me of Lauren, all preppy and shit. Good luck with that one sis." She dropped the keys in my awaiting hand and then passed me a folder with information on the house.

Just as I opened the car door and walked out a beat up Chevy pulled into the house across the street, I watched with amused eyes as an old man searched the neighborhood for Rosalie. After finding her his eyes narrowed and he pulled out his phone, a second later Rose's phone started ringing and she rolled her eyes when she saw the number.

"Rosalie Swan… Yes Mr. Banner… I'll be right there… I've actually been here for a while… I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at me sir… Yes, that's my sister… Engaged actually… Yes, I'm sure your son is a catch… Goodbye Mr. Banner." I laughed as Rose hung up the phone.

"Good luck with you too." I winked at her before slamming the car door shut and walking to the house door.

"So, I'm so sorry that you had to meet me here so early. My Edward is a doctor, and needs to be in work early, and I have to meet with my lawyer at eleven, for some stupid store stuff. I own this boutique downtown, and this girl, Alice, said I totally copied her shit. Which is ridiculous, but anyway she's suing me! What kind of bullshit is that?" I nodded at the lady while I quickly unlocked the door.

"Well, would you like me to show you around now, or wait for your husband?" She looked at me for a moment and then shook her head.

"We need to wait for Edward. He doesn't like this house, but I bet you'll be able to convince him Ms…?"

"Ms. Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Okay totally. Only if you agree to call me Jessica though, so want to like, talk while we wait? Come on, we can sit on the couch."

"Actually we probably shouldn't. Maybe you could just look around on your own while we wait, and you can ask me any questions you'd like." I smiled politely at her and she gave me a confused look. "Or… We could talk about your boutique?" This caused her to smile brightly, and I had the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"This girl, Alice Brandon, owns this boutique right down the street from mine, and I happen to have some of the same clothes as her, and I didn't know her stores name, and I accidentally named my shop the same. I mean, it's a total coincidence so why does she have to sue me? She could just change the name of her shop. So now I have to meet up with my lawyer, Michael Newton, at Jenks Law Firm. I mean I don't mind meeting up with him, because he's totally hot. But it's such an inconvenience for me, and he always hits on me. I almost gave in last week, but then my husband called." She stared at me wide eyed, obviously just now realizing what she told me.

"Um… Oh god, I can't believe I just told you something like that. Please don't mention that to my husband." She looked at me shocked and I just nodded, unable to speak. Not because she's an idiot, and just shared something like that but because she had said Michael Newton. Which, just so happens to be fiancé, and I was trying to reason with myself that she was talking about someone else. But I knew she wasn't, there was only one person at that Law Firm with the last name Newton.

"Would you excuse me?" She nodded and I slowly stepped outside. The air was chilly, which was to be expected for a morning in Chicago, this time of year. With shaky breath I sat on the porch swing and took my cell out of my purse, dialing the only number I could think.

"Bella, why are you calling so early?" He said to me breathlessly, I must have woken him up. Regardless, I loved hearing his voice, it always calmed me instantly.

"Hey Jasper, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'm showing this house today and this girl for some goddamn reason spout off her life story to me, while we were waiting for her husband. Anyway, she's being sued, and she was telling me how her hot lawyer is always making passes at her, and she almost gave in, but her husband called. Guess who were lawyer is?" I gave my speech without taking a breath and I felt a tear fall from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath as I heard my half-brother growl.

"I'll kill him Bella, I swear to fucking god. I warned him when he first met you, when he asked you out, I warned him all the time not to fucking hurt you in any way! That bastard, you know what Bella? I have to call you back."

"Okay Jazz. But, I'll call you back when I get done showing this house. Hey, Alice is the one suing her, by the way. I love you." Another tear fell and I heard Jasper sigh.

"Bella, don't let this get you down. Finish this house, calm down. Remember, no stress for my niece or nephew." He laughed and I smiled, the tears finally stopping, "I love you sis. Don't forget to call me when you're done. Say hello to Rose for me." He hung the phone up and I walked back into the house, where I saw Mrs. Cullen, or Jessica, admiring the kitchen.

"My husband will be here soon, he just called. Bella, do you have a man in your life?" She turned to look at me and I nodded.

"Um yeah… I'm engaged." She nodded at me and turned to look back in the kitchen.

"So, you obviously love him?" I nodded, not sure where this conversation was going, "So you would never want to lose him?" I stared at her confused before nodding again, "But you still find other guys attractive, right?" I shrugged and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Great, so you see where I'm coming from and wouldn't dare want to ruin my life, or pass a certain boundary by telling my husband what I told you about my lawyer?"

This time I raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled politely, "Of course Mrs. Cullen wouldn't dream of it." She smiled smugly and clapped when she heard a car pull up to the house.

"Jessica, please. My husband is here, I'll be right back." She ran out of the house and I rolled my eyes. Had she really just said those things to me? I didn't even know the chick, but I didn't like her much. Rose was right, high school bimbo. I composed myself when I heard the front door open and Jessica's voice, "Edward darling, no one has flirted with me. They gave us a woman realtor, and she's very nice. Come on, I left her in the kitchen." Left me in the kitchen? What am I, a doll? I rolled my eyes again, and then saw Jessica walk around the corner with a man hot on her heels. He was very tall, maybe 6'2, and his hair was a messy pile of bronze. I caught his eye and he had the brightest shade of green eyes, I had ever seen. He was hot, but this wasn't the first time I had to deal with attractive clients, so I cooled my composure almost immediately.

I held my hand out for him to shake before speaking, "Bella Swan, glad to see you guys are taking an interest in the house. I have had the chance to speak with your wife, and she has told me you haven't expressed any liking of the house. I hope by the end of the day I can change your mind." I smiled brightly at them and then let go of his hand.

"Edward Cullen, yes what she has told you is true, though I have no idea why she'd share that with you," He looked at Jessica annoyed for a minute before turning back to me, "I'm ready to start whenever you are Ms. Swan." He smiled crookedly at me and winked and I smirked, last time I checked married men weren't supposed to flirt. What was wrong with these people, did they have an open relationship or something? Seeing the way he acted made me think that Jessica was the one flirting with Mike.

"Actually dear, she likes to be called Bella. I'm sure Ms. Swan makes her feel slightly older than she is." Jessica gave me a sarcastic smile, and my brow furrowed, scratch the open relationship thing. She was jealous of his flirting. I shook my head and walked away from them muttering, "Follow me."

"This house is one of the oldest on the block. It was built in 1976, by a Mr. John Douglas; he used to live in the house two doors down, and owned this property. As a hobby he took to building houses, ten years after the house was built he passed, and left the property to the city, because he had no family. Over the years, this house has been remolded to become fit for certain things, down this hallway you have the master bedroom, two bathrooms, a guest room, and a child's room. The way Mr. Douglas built the house he installed this entire bedroom to be baby proof, this is also the only part of the house that isn't already furnished."

I had definitely done my homework on the house, the night before. I may not have looked at the couples profile but I always loved looking and reading about the houses, "Out back, through this door, you'll see a gated six feet deep pool, also for children safety; to the right there is a pool only about two feet deep with a swing set near it. The entire back yard is grass, and there is a Jacuzzi right next to the gated adult pool."

I stopped talking for a minute and let them take everything in and look around the house.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful. Let's get it." She turned to me and smiled, "We'll take it." At the time Edward was staring at the children section in the back yard, but his head whipped around at her words.

"Excuse me? No Jess, I don't know if I want this house yet, we still have a few to look at." She looked heartbroken at his words, and Edward just stared at her. He looked kind of heartless the way he just looked at her.

"I'll just give you two time to talk about it. Why don't you call me whenever you decide and we'll negotiate prices?" Edward smiled at me and walked past Jessica and over to me. He took my hand and shook it again.

"That sounds great Bella, just leave your card with my wife and we'll let you get on with your day." He let go of my hand and walked back inside. Jessica turned to me then, her eyes welling with tears.

"I don't think he wants kids. That's probably why he doesn't like it. Thanks for trying though," She smiled sadly at me, "It was nice meeting you, do you have a card on you?" I nodded and pulled a card out of my wallet.

"I'll look forward to hearing from you." I smiled and silently walked out of the house after Jessica walked out. After locking the door, I headed back to Rose's car but stopped when I noticed a silver Volvo still in the driveway.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, is there something else you needed?"

"Uh… No. I was just making sure my wife left safely. You gave her your card didn't you?" I nodded and he avoided my eyes. "Well I need to be back at the hospital soon so… it was nice to meet you Bella." I lifted an eyebrow at him as he got in his car and drove off. Strange how someone who insisted if I flirted he'd find business elsewhere, was openly flirting with me. I shook my head and walked to Roses car. I noticed the old truck was still in the driveway, what the hell was taking her so long? I waited by the car door and decided to call Jasper back.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hello Alice, listen is my brother around?"

"Oh sure, but he's in the shower. You're stuck talking with me. I heard you met that bitch Jessica I'm suing. That's all he would tell me though. Did you know she's sleeping with her lawyer? A friend of mine's son delivers flowers as a part-time job, and walked in on them. Disgusting, huh?" I gasped and almost dropped my phone at her words.

"Alice, do you know who his lawyer is?" Tears were already forming in my eyes as she thought.

"Oh, I don't know. Mitchel… Matthew… No! It was Michael! Michael Newton! I met him once before. He was a total creep, even tried hitting on me, but moved to Jessica after I denied him. She was totally swooning over him too, it was so gross." She scoffed and I covered my mouth with my hand, sliding down to sit on the sidewalk, not caring if I got dirty. The tears were flowing freely as Alice went on and on about how he was being so perverted and unprofessional.

"Alice, did you know that I'm engaged?"

"Yeah… Jasper has mentioned it once or twice. He doesn't like him much, oh and I saw your ring that one time, wasn't his name Mike?"

"Yes Alice. Mike is his name, otherwise known as Michael Newton, the lawyer." I started sobbing and Alice gasped.

"Oh god Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't know. I would not have said anything to you. I would of… I don't know… told Jasper to tell you. I'm so sorry." I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands.

"Bella?" My head snapped to the voice, great.

"What?" I snapped at her. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"I uh… I left my purse inside. Could you let me in to retrieve it?" I nodded and wiped my eyes before standing up. "Is something wrong? Why were you crying?"

"Just heard some bad news is all, come on." Jessica followed me to the house, and I quickly unlocked it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Jessica. The news I just received was quite depressing." I did my best not to bitch her out, and choke her as she walked towards me with her purse in her hand. I wanted to make this sell, no matter how I felt about her personally.

"It's okay Bella. I understand, thank you for opening the door for me." I smiled at her and she got into her car and drove off. I sighed in relief when I saw Rose walk out of the house across the street. The old guy, Mr. Banner, was already gone. She saw me standing and waved, I took my heels off and then ran to her. She looked confused but opened her arms for me anyway.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened to you?" I was crying again as my older sister held me in her arms.

"That bitch is sleeping with my fiancé!" I shouted at her and she stiffened. She took her left arm off of me and pulled out her phone. Someone picked up on the other end, and I realized it was Alice.

"Hello Rosalie." I heard her bright voice.

"Put my brother on."

"But Rose…" I heard.

"Now!" Rose cut her off, and I knew that Alice had given Jasper the phone.

"Stay home, cancel everything, get that bitch out of your house, and we'll see you in fifteen minutes." She hung the phone up and helped me into her car. The entire ride to Jaspers house was silent except my sobbing. When we finally pulled up Rose saw Alice's yellow Porsche, and growled in frustration. She picked her phone up and dialed Jasper.

"I told you to make her leave… Why does she want to apologize…? That stupid bitch! How the hell could she just forget...Were coming in now, she better not talk to me, or make my baby sister cry more!"

"I love you Rose," I whispered.

"I love you to Bella."

~.~

"Jesus Christ! Who the hell is at that?" Rose yelled. She was getting frustrated with every little thing. Someone had just knocked on Jaspers door, and she seemed furious with the intrusion.

"Calm down, Rose." Alice muttered, causing Rose to give her a dirty look.

"Don't talk to me, pixie."

"God, why do you hate me so much?" With Jasper getting the door, and me sobbing, no one could really referee their arguments.

"Because you're an idiot, and you're annoying. Oh, and can't forget the time you ruined my sisters birthday, making the worst first impression ever, and here you are again, making my sister cry!"

"You're such a bitch Rosalie."

"Right back at you, pixie."

"Stop calling me pixie!"

"Stop looking like one!"

"Both of you knock it off; you're making Bella more upset!" Jasper shouted as he walked back into the living room. Barbara was right behind him, and she quickly moved over to me, ignoring Rose and Alice.

She wrapped me in her arms and hugged me tightly, "Calm down sweetie, this crying isn't good for your baby."

"Oh Mama Barb, this isn't fair, how could he cheat on me? What am I going to do?" I began crying again and she lifted my chin up.

"Were going to catch him in the act, and you're going to dump the bastard, just be glad you aren't married yet. Divorces these days take forever!" I smiled sadly and looked at the clock.

It was 10:45.

"His appointment with her is at eleven. If we leave now we can make it there on time."

* * *

So... what do you think?

Good, great, bad or terrible?

Give me your thoughts.

Love,

MerandaS


	2. Chapter 2

**_WOOHOO! FINALLY managed to find someone that new what I had to do to fix this damn updating thing. But alas, here is the long waited chatper. Well.. not really long waited but.. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, i dont own the idea of it, nor the characters. All of that belongs to SM. I'm just here to mess with 'em a little!_**

* * *

"Go home, Alice. We don't need you to come with us." Rose glanced at me, and looked back at Alice.

"Well Jasper and Bella want me to come, so get over it!" She countered, smiling smugly. Rosalie looked pissed as she looked at me, her eyebrow raised. I loved my sister, and I hated to see her mad.

"Actually Alice, we really don't need you to come with us, and Jasper isn't even going…" I took a deep breath, and turned to look back in front of me.

"What? Bella, I'm going! That bastard is not going to get away with cheating on my baby sister!" Jasper was now pissed, great. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists together. I was passed the devastated phase, now I was just plain pissed, and I was about to take it out on my older brother.

"Jasper shut it! You aren't coming with us. I only want Rose and Mama B there. Get over it! You'll get back at Mike some other day, just let me do this." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine," He jumped out of Rose's convertible and stood next to Alice. "I love you guys; call me if you need anything." I nodded and Rose backed out of the driveway. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Mike when I saw him, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see him. Hearing, and seeing are to very different things. I about had a breakdown when I heard what he was doing, I wasn't sure if I could handle actually seeing it.

"I have a plan, Bella. If you want you can wing it or you can do my plan," Rose suggested. I bit my lip and looked at her in the rear-view mirror and nodded, telling her I wanted to hear her plan. "Well, I say you shock the fuck out of the bastard. Just walk in there, say 'Hello there Mrs. Cullen, Mike, I believe this is yours,' put your ring on his desk, smile and walk out. Do not let either of them see you break down. Sound good?"

I smiled wide and she caught my eye in the mirror, and winked. Mama B laughed loudly at us, "Oh man, I should have used that on your father. That's going to drive him crazy baby. Maybe you should write a note or something, mention the baby. Freak him out, just a bit." For the first time in the last few hours, I laughed, loudly.

"Got some paper?" I pulled the pen out of my purse and spun it around in my hand while Barb looked in the glove department. She held up the pad of paper in victory, and we all laughed again. I figured I was passed my angry phase; I was more or less going crazy now. I took the paper from her and stared at it thoughtfully, thinking of what I could say. A light bulb went off in my head, and I shrugged, it's as good as I'm going to get in this state of mind. I uncapped the pen, and flipped the paper pad to a clean sheet.

**Mike, **

**A few years back, when you asked me to marry you, my step-mothers words were echoed in my mind. "Don't do it, Bells. You are too you young, and this guy could be wrong for you. What if he strays, like so many do?" But I ignored those thoughts because, I believed you were a great guy; you were too sweet to cheat. Today however I learned otherwise. You see, where I thought you were too sweet to cheat, the reality was you were too sweet **_**NOT**_** to cheat. **

**You may want to blame your accomplice, for me finding out. She blabbed to a complete stranger that her lawyer was hot, and he was always making the moves on her. That stranger, just so happened to be your fiancé, excuse me **_**ex**__**-**_**fiancé. And then, you guys were completely sloppy, and let the flower boy spot you going at it. Who just so happens to be Alice's best friend's son, she of course spilled the beans, because Alice**_** loves**_** gossip. **

**Funny how fate works, huh? **

**Tell **_**Mrs**_**. Cullen, I will not inform her husband, but she'd be smart to let him know before he finds out the way I did. I hope you two are very happy together in the future, unless you plan to stay cheating scum for the rest of your sad pathetic lives. **

**Also, please know, that your son/daughter (Yes, I'm pregnant) will know of you the second he/she can understand what a cheating, back-stabbing, liar is, and you will be allowed to go nowhere near my baby. **

**Your now proudly single "friend,"**

**Bella Swan. **

I, honestly, didn't know if I was pregnant yet or not. But I wanted him to think I was, and maybe he'd feel even dirtier. I checked over the letter once more before reading it out loud, for Rose and Mama B to hear. They seemed proud enough with it so I folded it and pulled my ring off of my finger. I set the note on the seat next to me and placed the ring on top of it before lifting myself a little to look in the mirror at my image. I groaned as I first caught sight of my hair. It was up in all different directions, and certainly looked tangle. I was afraid to look at my face, knowing the damage was probably much worse, instead of facing the option of breaking the mirror I had Rose pull over to let Mama B drive.

She looked at me confused for a moment and I raised my hand to point at my hair. My sister chuckled and hopped into the back with me. "Mom, can you reach in the center console and pull out the bag that has 'Emergency Beauty' written on it?" I laughed and rolled my eyes when I heard Rosalie. I had seen that bag too many times to count, most of the time it was being used on me, after a hard day at work, or a fight with Mike, when Rose decided to take me out. Mama B started the car and we were on the road to Mike's office again, with Rose working her magic. I was never sure how she managed to do hair and makeup while in a moving car, and still make it look beautiful. I never once mentioned it or I'd get the famous, hour long speech about it coming with the girly package. Something I apparently didn't have, because I loved hanging out with guys, instead of annoying, over cheerful bitches.

In seconds it seemed, the car was turned off and I was staring at the tall building that was Jenks Law Firm. I swallowed loudly and took a deep breath, while Rose put the finishing touches on my hair. I didn't bother to look in the mirror, already knowing that I looked good enough to go confront my fiancé and his lover. I gave her a hug, before moving to Mama B. She pulled me to her chest and hugged me tightly for a minute.

"It's going to be okay baby. That bastard doesn't deserve you. Be strong, and show him what he's losing," She whispered, giving me one last squeeze before pushing away from. I nodded at them and put on my best smile as I reached into the backseat for the note and ring. With one last look at my support team I walked into the office, immediately being surrounded by people in suits, and expensive clothing. I held my head and walked to the reception desk, smiling at the receptionist, Maggie.

"Hello, Bella. I think Mr. Newton is in a meeting right now. Would you like me to call his office to see if you can go up?" Maggie pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at me expectantly. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at her. Jasper had dated her many months ago, and from that I learned many things. For one thing, she didn't need glasses. She told me she wore them to look more professional, and to try to give the attractive single men at the Law Firm, something to look forward to seeing during the day, as well as at night. Apparently, with the glasses on and her blonde hair in a high bun she became every man's wet dream, and her image could send them all in a tailspin.

_Yeah, okay honey. _

"No, that's okay Maggie. I'm actually here for the interview. You see, Mike can't stand his client, and I used to go to school with her. We are really good friends, and he believes I can calm her chattiness," I smiled brightly and winked at her, knowing full well she would believe every word I said.

"Of course, you go right on up! Tell Mike I said hello." She said the last part quite seductively and my eyes snapped up to look at her. She was licking her lips as she read her email and my lip curled in disgust. She was probably fucking him too, and that honestly, wouldn't surprise me. I walked away from her and hurriedly stepped into the elevator that a familiar looking elderly woman was holding open. I smiled at him and mumbled thank you before pushing for the eighth floor.

"You sure seem to be in quite the hurry young lady, and you look pretty stressed. I don't think that's healthy for your daughter." Before she spoke I was in a daze, staring at the elevator doors blankly. After I registered her words I looked over at her, my mouth open wide, and my eyes narrowed. What the hell? The lady smiled sweetly at me. "I'm sorry; I've always had a knack for these sorts of things. I didn't mean to frighten you. How far along are you?"

I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and looked at the top of the elevator, seeing we were on level three. I looked back down at the woman and sighed, "I haven't even gone to the doctor yet. I'm not positive I'm pregnant, let alone the _sex_ of the baby."

"Oh sweetie, you sure are pregnant. You look completely stressed, and yet you're positively glowing. As for having a girl, I can just sense it. I know I'm right, and I know you'll be a wonderful mother." I stared at her incredulously and looked back up, level six. Jesus, this was the longest elevator ride ever. I tapped my foot nervously and played with my hair.

The lady started speaking again, "You don't have to believe me. Most don't, but I'm just voicing my opinions. If you ever want to sit down and have a chat with the elderly, I'm always here. My son is a lawyer, and I have lunch with him around this time." The elevator dinged and I sighed in relief. I looked at the lady once more and nodded, smiling. "By the way, my name is Mary. Mary Brandon."

"Bella Swan, nice chatting with you." The elevator closed and I groaned. I knew she looked familiar! How had I not put it together? That lady was an older version of Alice, and she was just as fucking crazy as well. I rolled my eyes, and took a steady breath before walking to Mike's office door. Without giving myself a chance to back out, I put on a bright smile and tested the door. It wasn't locked, of course. I squeezed the note and ring before shaking my head and slamming the door open.

The sight in front of me made my stomach turn. Mike was sitting in his desk chair, with no shirt on, and his pants undone. He was staring at me wide eyed, and I saw the top of Jessica's head behind the desk in front of Mike. He must have pushed her off when hearing the door open.

"What the hell Mike?" I heard her screech and she stood up. Her hair was a mess, and her dress was untied and sitting all bunched up around her waist. After noticing Mike's face, she looked over at me and her eyes went almost as wide as Mikes.

"B-Bella, what are you doing here?" He was stuttering, and my smile got wider, I was honestly trying not to vomit.

"Hello Michael. Jessica, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," I smirked and she winced, knowing I was lying, "I just stopped by to give you these Michael." I set the note and ring down and turned back to Jessica. "Have you had a chance to discuss with your husband about the house?"

She shook her head and I smiled sadly, "Well make sure you let me know." With one last look at Mike I walked out of the room and made my way to the stairs, I did not want to suffer through another elevator ride. To my complete and utter surprise, Edward Cullen himself walked out of the elevator just as I started walking and blessed me with his presence. Unfortunately, the second I had stepped out of the office I broke down, and one look at me had him walking towards me, instead of Mike's office. I had silent tears running down my face, and I was shaking, feeling as though I could vomit at any minute.

"Ms. Swan, is that you?" When he finally reached me he stared at me for long minute, waiting for my reply.

"Call me Bella, please." I wiped my tears away and smiled at him, letting him know I was fine. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Someone by the name of Rosalie Swan told me to come interrupt my wife's meeting pronto. I have no idea how she knew who I was or anything. She called me at work." He raised his eyebrow at me in question, obviously noticing the last name similarities. I groaned and threw my head back.

"That's my sister. She got your number from your profile when you called to look about the house."

He nodded slightly at me and peeked at the stairs behind me, "So what brings you to a Law Firm."

"Ah, business with my fiancé," I swallowed and closed my eyes, "Sorry, my ex-fiancé. Well I really need to be going. There are people downstairs waiting for me. If you want to get a glimpse of why my sister wanted you here, you better hurry on into Mr. Newton's office." I waved at him, and walked away, opting to take the elevator, not wanting to make them wait any longer. Just as the door opened and I stepped inside Edward called out to me.

"Bella, how do you know what I'll be seeing when I go in there?" I let go of the door, letting it close as I yelled back, "Just a hunch I have."

After pushing lobby I slumped against the wall, relieved that there was no one else in the elevator. My eyes closed involuntarily, and I shook my head. Just this morning Mike was telling me he loved me and couldn't wait to be my husband. It hurt so bad to know that this entire thing had been a lie for him. The more I thought about it, the more I realized there were always clues that he was cheating. Late nights, midnight 'work problems', refusing to actually go forward in our marriage plans, all the signs were there. I had just plainly ignored them, for the sake of my heart. I'm not sure what hurt the most, him cheating, or the fact that I deep down inside _knew_ that he was doing it, and still let it go on. The elevator doors opened and I walked out, trying to keep the tears away as I passed Maggie's desk.

As soon as I walked out of the building Rose and Mama B were at my side, hugging me lovingly. They led me to the car wordlessly and Mama B took the wheel again while Rose held me in the backseat. As we pulled out of the parking lot I saw a furious Edward storm out and walk to his car with Jessica running right behind him. She didn't have any shoes on and while she tried to getting the dress tied, it was still bunched up, causing her underwear to show disgustingly. I sighed and turned back to the comforting arms of my sister, ignoring the fighting couple. I knew now that I would not be making a sell on the house, and I was okay with it. I would have felt incredibly guilty if Edward bought a house he hated, for the sake of his cheating wife.

I looked up in recognition rather than shock when I saw the car turn on to my apartment building's street. I knew I would have to get my stuff packed, or pack up Mike's, and I did not want to be in the apartment that held most of our memories. When the car turned into the parking lot I looked at my sister and then back at the complex. I didn't really want to go in there at all.

"Let's just get this done, Bella. You can smash that picture by your bed if you'd like. It'd probably make you feel a lot better. Violence may not be the answer, but damn it sure does feel good!" I laughed quietly at Mama B's words and opened the car door.

"Well… Come along then. You two are helping me. Rose call Jazz, I want to get all of this done before Mike comes home. I do not wish to ever step foot here again." She nodded sympathetically at me and whipped out her phone.

"Alice, I met your grandmother." Alice smiled at me for a minute then turned back to putting my clothing in boxes.

"She's just lovely isn't she?"

I went back to packing shoes and smirked, "Um… yes Alice. She's… Nice." I heard Jasper laugh loudly, and when I turned to see why I saw Alice glaring at him.

"Jasper Swan, don't you dare think bad things about my gran! She's a sweet, loving lady!" I quickly covered my mouth, hiding my amusement, then rolled my eyes and nodded sarcastically at Jasper. Causing him to laugh louder, and piss Alice off more. She groaned, threw her hands in the air then stormed out of the room. Jasper shook his head and walked over to me.

"How are you, sis?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I quit packing, turning to him.

"Honestly… I've been better, but a part of me is happy I now know. If I am pregnant and didn't find out about Mike until after she/he is born, I would be devastated really. I'd rather be single all through then lied to. Especially since everyone would have pushed us to get married before the due date."

"Bella, no one would have pushed you marrying him, no one even likes him. I mean, we put up with him for you, but he was a dick, and I'm sorry that I didn't warn you earlier on." He looked away from me and sighed, his way of telling me he blamed himself.

"No, no Jasper. You are not allowed to think you are at fault for this. You know I would have never believed you anyway. You're my big brother, you don't think anyone is good enough for me. Besides you know that if you had told me I would have gotten pissy with you, and told you to but out. This isn't your fault, I'd say it's mine, but I'm not into the whole self-pitying thing. This is entirely Mike's fault, if anyone's at all. Hell, I'd love to blame his 'mistress,'" I grimaced at the word, "If I'm not beating myself up over this neither should you." I smiled brightly when Jasper looked back over at me. I chuckled when he pulled me into a tight hug unexpectedly.

"I'm so proud of you. If Alice ever cheated on me-"

"Rose and I would kill her." He smirked and shook his head.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say… If Alice ever cheated on me I'd blame myself entirely and probably shut the world out, and no offense but I actually believed you do the same. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that you did the unexpected. Again."

"Jazz… If I'm pregnant I need to keep myself healthy, so that my baby is healthy. I can't sit around and cry all day. Like you all keep saying… stress isn't good for Abby." I blushed when I realized I had said the name out loud.

"Abby?"

"Um… yes… Alice's grandma says I was having a girl. As crazy as she may seem, I've actually been thinking about a lot of names for girls. I've decided on Abigail Grace Swan." I could feel my blush getting brighter and quickly changed the subject. But before I could my phone rang and I heard Rosalie giggle. I gave her questioning gaze when she walked into the room with an equally confused Alice, and then looked at the phone. It was a private call. I narrowed my eyes at Rose, and she laughed.

"Answer it, Bella!" I sighed and brought my iPhone to my ear.

"Listen, I don't know who this is or why my sister is setting me on blind dates only a few hours after finding out about my fiancé, but I really am not up for a date. I'm sorry." Just as I was about to hang up, I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"No Bella, not a date, just two people getting together to hang out or something, what do you say?" I smiled widely at hearing the voice and agreed happily. Rose gave me two thumbs up and smiled, while Alice and Jasper looked at us confused.

* * *

**_Well.. It seems I have left BOTH of my stories in cliffies. :D _**

**_Who's on the phone? _**

**_Anyone to guess right gets a preview of Ch. 3!_**

**_And.. I may just not be THAT predictable! _**

**_Love, _**

**_MerandaS_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Man, no one guessed right! That sucks. **_

_**Anyway.. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own **_none_** of the Twilight Character, i do own Lily though, and this plot. **_

_**(Warning: Lot's of bad language towards end of chapter.)**_

* * *

"I'd love to Jake. But I can't drink, I might... I might be pregnant!" I smiled as my old time friend laughed.

"Sweet, Bells! Now, there will be two little ones running around! Anyway I heard… Some guys down at the Firm said they saw some brunette bimbo run out of Mike's office. I called Rose first, and she didn't give me nuthin' so I called to have some fun with my best friend."

"Jeez, Jake. I love that you only call me for the dirty deets." I rolled my eyes but smiled when I heard him snort in response.

"Come on, I'll meet you at the Res' for some quality time at seven. Sound good?"

"Yes it does. But remember, I can't drink. No matter how persistent you are!" Jasper walked into the kitchen and smiled sadly at me, making me remember just why my friend had called in the first place. My throat closed, restricting the air from coming out. "Well… I'll see ya then Jake. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Bella. Mike isn't worth your tears!_

Jasper glided over to me and sat on the counter next to me, swinging his legs in time with mine. "We have all your stuff packed, I do believe. Where do you want to stay?" He gave me a hopeful smile and I avoided his eyes. Wishing what I would say wouldn't hurt him.

"I think it would be easiest if I stayed with Rose for a while. She'll be the female companion I need, and you can come over whenever, but you know Rose hates going to your house because of Alice. Besides… she takes me to work and your house is out of the way, and-"

He cut me off by grabbing my shoulder lightly, "Relax sis, I totally understand. But just know I'll be by every day." He smiled and let go of my shoulder. Our legs still in time with one another's until the inevitable occurred.

"Fuck off, Alice. You don't get to criticize me! You made my sister cry! You caused me to lose my highest client! You fucked everything up! You don't need to tell me shit! I'm taking care of my sister the best I can. Jake is not interested in her that way, he has a fucking wife. Back off!" I cringed when I heard my sister's voice. It wasn't her happy tone, her annoyed tone, or her pissed off tone. More like on the verge of tears tone.

"Who cares if he has a wife? That didn't stop her fiancé or that other guy's wife! Anything could happen, plus he's taking her to a bar! What if she lets loose and drinks? She's going to sleep with him, and kill her baby at the same time!" At that I hopped off the counter and marched furiously to tiny girl in the living room. Rosalie couldn't respond because before anyone saw it coming I slapped Alice in the face. Hard.

She took a step back at me looking ashamed. Good. I moved away from her and went to sit next to my sister. She had hatred in her watery eyes as she stared at Alice.

"Where do you get off, huh? Saying things like that. It's pathetic really. You know, I have always defended you to my sister. You seemed like a really nice woman, and you make my brother happy. But you just crossed a line. You just made a woman tough as nails cry, and you insulted me. Again, you insulted me. First, on my birthday, now right after I just found out my fucking fiancé cheated on me! You're a bitch, Alice." Her eyes widened at my confession and I went on, "If Rose and Jaspers' mother were here still you would be on your ass in pain right now. You got off easy. But… I'll be sure to let her know everything. As I'm sure my sister will as well. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left. You are not welcome anywhere near me."

Rose clutched my hand when she saw Jasper walk out of the kitchen. He looked at us in passing before bringing Alice to his side and walking out the door.

After the door was shut, I stared at it wide eyed, while Rose stared at me, the same expression on her face. We spoke at the same time.

"I can't fucking believe him!" I yelled as she screamed,

"I can't fucking believe you!" She raised an eyebrow at me, while I raised one at her. For a few seconds we stared at each other until we broke into a fit of giggles.

"You go first," Rose stated after our giggles resided.

"I'll talk right after we find someone with a car to take my stuff. Or even a truck."

"I know the perfect guy!" My sister whipped out her phone and pressed multiple buttons before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Paul! Listen, you've got a truck right? Well, why don't you come over to Bella's and help us take boxes to my place… Yes you can bring Rachel… Um, I didn't know you had a kid?" I cocked an eyebrow at this, Paul and Rachel couldn't have children. "Oh! Well then yes! See you in ten." I looked at her expectantly when she put the phone down.

"They're babysitting for Quil and Claire. Did you know there daughter is already four? I bet she's adorable."

"Yeah… I bet. Anyway, I'm sorry Rose. I don't know what she said that made you upset, but she crossed a line. I'm more pissed at Jasper then I am with her anyway. He fucking left with her, Rose. After what she said! I'm freaking furious with him!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm pissed at the both of them, amazed at you! I can't believe you freaked on her like. You, Bella Swan. Nicest person ever!" I giggled but was cut off by my phone ringing.

_Jasper_

"Oh, hell. He's already calling me! Probably to yell about how I was, 'unkind and shit.' I'm ignoring him." I pressed ignore on the phone and lay back on the couch, completely exhausted. I closed my eyes, and basked in the moment of silence. Until I heard Rose's phone go off. It rang for several seconds before I cracked an eye open to look at her. She had her phone in her hand, and suddenly the phrase 'If looks could kill,' was brought to mind.

"Is it Jasper?" Her head shot up to look at me in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered.

"No Rose, just relaxing. Is it Jasper on the phone?"

She grimaced, "No, it's Alice!" I shot up from my comfy position and grabbed the phone, pushing ignore before I gave it back to Rose.

"Don't talk to her. I mean, if you want to in the future, go for it! But not now, let her feel like shit, along with _your_ brother."

"Oh, now he's just my brother? Isn't he your brother as well?"

"Only when I like him," I smirked as she rolled her eyes at me. "But I still like you. So you're still my sister." I felt her arms go around me and pull me close to her chest.

"I'm glad," she smirked, "I'd hate to be on your bad side. You are seriously bad ass, sis."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I can here Jared outside."

She giggled, "Me too. Let's go listen." We got off the couch and sat by my door, listening to the conversation.

"I'm telling you man, she_ wants _me." That was Jared speaking.

"Dude, she's married._ To Paul_. I don't think she wants anything to do with you." Embry sounded exasperated with the conversation, and I'm sure they had been arguing the whole way here.

"Rachel wants me, okay? I just know it. You should've seen her last weekend when I went to Jakes for dinner; it was a family thing or whatever and she was there with Paul. She was staring at me the entire time." I could just imagine him winking and Embry rolling his eyes.

"Jared, listen. This is for your own good. Shut up. Rachel doesn't want you, and if I were you I'd stop talking about it once Quil and Sam get up here. They'll tell Jake and Paul, and they'll kill you. Besides, you know that Paul is on his way here. So, stop." We heard Jared grunt in approval before knocking on the door. I glanced at Rose and we started laughing. Another knock and I stood up, going to answer it.

"Hello, boys."

They grinned at me but frowned after taking in my appearance, "What's wrong Bella? I swear if that Mike guy…" Embry and Jared growled slightly and I snorted.

"You two are a bunch of dogs. Come on, we need help with the boxes." I snickered as they flipped me off.

"Trucks not here yet, Paul has it. They stopped to pick up a happy meal for the kid." I stepped around the scowling Jared and gave Embry a big hug.

"I've missed you Bella. You haven't come down to Res' lately. The bar misses you." I smiled at the mention of the place I was going to see Jacob at tonight.

"I missed you too. Sorry for skipping out on bar time. I know, I'm a horrible 'just barely legal for alcoholic beverages' woman." I smirked as his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Just barely? Bella, you just turned twenty-two. You've been legal to drink for over a year! Let's hop to it!" I rolled my eyes and walked away from him to go to the kitchen, ignoring Jared, who was hitting on my sister. My eyes locked on and hers and I smiled, biting my lip. She rolled her eyes before narrowing them at me when Jared put an arm around her.

"Jared, go flirt with someone else. My sister doesn't need your problems." I raised my eyebrow at him at him when he stuck his tongue out at me. "Immature?" He shook his head and moved away from Rose, not wanting to piss me off. I loved Jared, I really did, but he was a player and that pissed me off. He didn't treat girls with any respect. Even though he was three years older than me, he was terrified of me, his favorite phrase was, 'Your dog house is too cold Bells, and it's not worth it.'

"So, are you going to tell us what happened with Newton? Can we kick his ass yet, Bella?" Jared sat on a stool and turned to face me. I opened my mouth to respond but a booming 'woo' interrupted me. I knew that voice! I slowly turned my head around and saw Emmett in the doorway, Rose in a headlock as he ruffled her hair and she screamed, smacking at him wildly.

"Emmett!"

"Bella!" He let go of Rose and opened his arms wide, effectively getting me to run from Jared and jump into Emmett's arms.

"Where have you been, Emmett? It's been like two years!" I clutched his neck tighter as he spun me around.

"Here and there, a little bitta everywhere. I think the more important question is why the hell did my cousin call me to tell me he found his wife with Mike Newton? I didn't think he met your Mike until he said he was a lawyer." He set me down and gave me the 'What the Hell' look.

"Uh… yeah. Stupid bitch blabbed about it, and then another stupid bitch ratted her out." Rose laughed loudly at the phrase for Alice. "He cheated, I dumped, no big deal."

"No big deal? Bella, you've got to be kidding me! Cheating is a huge deal!" Jared walked to me swiftly and put his hands on both sides of my face. "We love you, Bella. And were going to kick that faggots ass!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged, moving away from his touch.

"Go ahead, just don't get caught." I stepped outside of the apartment and into the hallway, looking for the rest of the group. I smiled widely when five distinctive figures barreled out of the elevator loudly.

"Aunt Bella!" I crouched down and opened my arms for Lucy, smiling when her tiny form crashed into me.

"Jeez, Bells. I've never seen her so excited!" I stood up, the toddler still in my arms and motioned my head towards the apartment doors. Everyone except Lucy and I, joined in a circle to talk, and my eyes widened, realizing there were ten people in the tiny apartment, and half of them were_ huge_. Each of the boys was six feet tall or taller, and had bodies like bodybuilders. I turned away from the circle and looked at the little girl in my arms.

"Hello darlin'!"

"Hi, Aunt Bella." She smiled at me and her eyes widened. She quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was listening, and after being satisfied that no one was, she leaned close to my ear, "Guess what?"

I widened my eyes, playfully, "Hmm?"

"I have a boyfwiend!" I couldn't stop the loud laughter that came out at her words. Everyone's heads turned to look at us but I ignored them, only squeezing Lucy tighter to me and shaking my head.

-XxX-

"Rose, I'm not wearing that to go out! I'm going to a bar to catch up with an old friend, not to find a rebound guy." Her wide innocent eyes came out to play and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this argument.

"Yay! Here, get dressed, then sit here so I can do your hair and everything!" She tossed me the outfit and I glared at it, willing it to burn into flames under my gaze. It actually wasn't that bad, I loved the dark jeans she had given me, but the purple and white checkered halter shirt was a little over the top. Especially with the amount of damn cleavage is showed off. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed before sitting in the vanity chair. I pulled my iPod out and put the headphones in my ears while she worked on me.

Over the last several hours we had moved everything I owned into Rosalie's house, ate lunch, and both managed showers. Jasper and Alice had been calling Rose and me since I kicked Alice out of the apartment and he followed, but we never answered either of their calls. While Rose was slowly forgiving Jasper and maybe even Alice, I was on the fast-track to hating the both of them forever. I knew I probably wasn't being fair, I didn't even know Alice's side of the story, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I rested my eyes, and eventually fell asleep while she was working, only to be woken up a half hour later.

"Bells, you're good to go, and it's a twenty minutes until seven. You can use the BMW, if you'd like?"

"Sure, Rose. Thanks. Sorry I fell asleep. I was just really comfortable and I've been kind of stressed today. You understand, right?"

"Of course, now go get your coat. It's time for you to go, woman!" I laughed nodded. After grabbing her car keys and my jacket I quickly walked out of the house much too big for my single sister.

It was a ten minute car drive to the Res' and I made it there a little early, just like I always had. I looked around the bar and sighed when I didn't spot Jake anywhere. It was nearly empty inside the bar. The café area didn't have a spot open though, which wasn't strange for this time of night. After settling in on a stool and ordering water from Felix, the bartender, I waited patiently for my best friend to arrive.

-XxX-

"You know… this feels great. I haven't been out in a long time. 'Course I wish I could be drinking right along with ya but, hell, you're doing enough drinking for the two of us Jake." I laughed as my friends head lolled around to look at me.

"I haven't even started Bella! Now, what the hell is up with Mike? I mean you guys have been together for like fifty years!" He slammed his hand against the bar and my head snapped up to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake, how old am I?"

"Well, you're twenty-two. Just barely turned it. Why you ask?" His words slurred together and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and take away his alcohol.

"Well… How can Mike and I have been together for fifty years if I'm only twenty-two, and he twenty-three? You're drunker than I thought," He tried to push me and I leaned away, "We were together for five years before he proposed. Can you do some simple math for me? What's five plus two?" My big oaf of a friend actually looked at me incredulously before holding his hands up, attempting to figure out the math.

"Jesus, Bella. You can't do that to a drunken man! He'll be mulling it over for ages now. Even if I tell him what the answer is, he'll never relent." Jake's wife stopped in front of us and flashed me her beautiful but fierce smile.

"Lord, Leah. Why the hell you still working? This is a bar, and you are six months pregnant. Last time I checked, not a good mix." I had given up on watching Jake try to do the math and instead stuck up a conversation with his smarted, prettier, wife.

"I own this place, Bells," She went to continue but stopped short when she heard Jake clear his throat from next to me, "Sorry, jeez. We own the place. Anyway… Before I was so rudely interrupted…" She shot her husband a glare and then smiled sweetly at me, "These men are afraid of me, and now, with the pregnancy, I can cry on demand and it scares the ever-livin' shit out of 'em!"

I laughed loudly at that and grabbed my glass to take a sip of my water but soon dropped it after hearing the voice I had never wanted to hear again.

"Baby? Oh thank god, Bella. I knew you'd be here. Listen, can we talk? Please." I turned to look into the piercing blue eyes of Mike Newton. He looked genuinely sad and I was eager to yell at him, so I almost relented. Until I turned my head slightly to the right to see a terrified Jessica clutching his hand, wearing the same ensemble she had had on while fucking my fiancé.

The nerve of that bitch, coming here with him! The nerve of that dick bringing her to see me! God damn, I hoped my baby Abby was ready for a stressful night because I was going to kick their asses!

**EPOV**

"Wake up, Jessica. You were supposed to stay awake when I woke you over thirty minutes ago…" The brunette groaned and rolled over, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I don't want to go. I don't know why you scheduled this appointment for so early." I shook my head at her.

"You know why, Jess. I have things to do, and you have an appointment at eleven. You need to go meet the realtor in ten minutes. I'll meet you there. I need to stop by the hospital first."

"Can't you just go without me?"

"No. You want the house, so you need to be there. Sorry." I got off the bed the same time my wife threw our comforter off her body. I snickered quietly when she stood up and revealed to me her pajamas. She was wearing what my cousin would call, 'granny panties' and a sports bra. She loved to wear revealing clothes out in public but while we were in our home she turned to baggy sweatpants and big t-shirts, with not very attractive undergarments. Every time I commented on her clothing choices she responded with, "Shut it, Edward. They're just pajamas. No one sees me in them but you and you love me for my personality, not my looks, right?"

Every time she asked I'd hide my smirk and nod. Every man loved his wife, everything about them, but it wouldn't hurt to see her dress up for me, not just the public.

"I'm leaving, Jessica. I'll see you at the house." I yelled to the bathroom door before grabbing my keys and walking out of the dingy apartment. I didn't really have a meeting at the hospital; I just wanted Jess to be able to spend time alone with the realtor to see if he would flirt with her. If he did it was the perfect reason to convince my wife that we shouldn't get that stupid house. It was a nice house, that was true, but there was no need to get a house so big. Jessica never wanted to talk about having kids; I didn't where we stood on that subject.

I sighed as I walked into Chicago's best hospital, where I worked, and walked straight for my father's office. I knocked softly and opened the door when I heard him yell out, "Come in."

"Oh, hello son. Why are you here so early?" He looked at his watched before turned back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I have thing with a realtor to go to, but I'm making Jessica go first to see if the guy flirts with her," I grumbled at him and sat in the chair across from him.

"Son, you remind me of myself twenty years ago. Married, house hunting, doctor. Except I already had a two year old at the time…" He trailed off giving me a pointed look.

I smirked, "Twenty years ago dad? I'm almost twenty-eight; you're older than you think."

"Jeez, shut it, will ya? I know I'm old. I don't need any reminders from you." He threw a pen at me and I dodged it effortlessly. "When are you and Jessica going to have children? I know, I know… 'What are you, Mom?' I just want you to be a father, so your kid can tell you that _you're _old." I laughed and shook my head.

I affectedly dodged the question by throwing a jab at him, "I may be getting old dad, but at least I still make those nurses out there swoon." He let out a loud laugh and gave me an incredulous look.

"You think I don't? Please, you should hear the things they say about me. I'm the DILF of the hospital."

"Whatever dad. Don't say those things, though. It's gross to think of you doing anything that has to do with sex."

"Oh Edward, you don't even know the half of it. Just last night your mother and I…" I stood up abruptly and covered my ears.

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence!" He laughed loudly again and I shuddered, heading for the door. "Goodbye_ Carl_." He quit laughing and shot me a dirty look, not liking the nickname Emmett and I had given him.

"Goodbye _Eddie_." I scowled and walked out the office making my way to the pediatrician department where I saw Charlotte, one of my favorite people, talking to her doctor.

"Hello Charlotte!" I bent down to kiss her cheek and she gave me a big hug.

"Edward! How are you?" She beamed at me and rested her hand on her hip.

"Great, I'm great. How are you doing? How's _everyone_ doing?" Charlotte was married to my best friend from college, Peter, and they currently had two three year old girls. The mist adorable set of twins I'd ever seen.

"Oh, they're just amazing! So am I, I love having the girls around! I never want to leave their side. They're only three and yet I know how annoyed they get with me sometimes. It's funny really, and Peter thinks it's adorable to see them roll their pretty hazel eyes at me!"

I smiled and laughed quietly at her explanation of her life. I checked my watch and saw it was about time I started heading to the house.

"That's great, Char. I'll have to remember to stop by some time. I've got to get going, though. I'm supposed to go look at a house with Jess." She scowled when I mentioned her name and I shook my head, choosing to ignore the look.

"Bye, Edward!" She kissed my cheek and walked away, the opposite direction that I was going in.

-XxX-

I pulled into the driveway of the white house and grumbled, annoyed. The second I walked out of the car I was tackled by my wife.

"I missed you, Edward! Come on inside. The realtor is so nice." I mumbled under my breath when we walked into the house.

"What was that, Edward?

"He better not have flirted with you. I specifically told the lady that we would have problems…" I trailed off and Jessica shook her head.

"Edward darling, no one has flirted with me. They gave us a woman realtor, and she's very professional. Come on, I left her in the kitchen." She led me to where I guessed the kitchen was.

When we walked into the kitchen I stopped, surprised by the beauty of the women waiting for us. She looked annoyed and I was slightly concerned on what my wife might have said to make her look that way. I shook my head, ridding my thoughts. I'm a married man, I can't be thinking about other woman. I couldn't help myself when I flirted with her. Jessica shot me an annoyed look and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. It was okay for_ her_ to flirt with her _lawyer_ right in front of me, but if I so much as _talked_ to a girl I got reprimanded.

I listened intently to everything Bella said about the house, and the more she talked the more I wanted it. But not with my wife, no I wanted to share this house with Bella and our children.

I inwardly cringed and shook my head, erasing my thoughts. Again. I couldn't stop myself from venturing into wild fantasies, though, when we stepped outside and I saw the pool.

I'd never been skinny-dipping before, and I could only imagine how great Bella would make my first time.

"We'll take it!" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jessica screech loudly that we'd take the house.

"Excuse me? No Jess, I don't know if I want this house yet, we still have a few to look at." She looked heartbroken at my words, and I only stared at her. I knew I probably looked like a dick but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. We couldn't get this house. I'd think of Bella constantly and couldn't be a very faithful husband when I kept thinking of cheating on my wife.

"I'll just give you two time to talk about it. Why don't you call me whenever you decide and we'll negotiate prices?" I smiled and walked past her over to Bella and grabbed her hand.

Still smiling I said, "That sounds great Bella, just leave your card with my wife and we'll let you get on with your day." Letting go of her hand I walked swiftly back into the house, not sparing Jessica a glance.

I didn't know why I was having those thoughts about another woman and I didn't know why I didn't even feel bad about it. I was hoping to get out of getting the house so I'd never have to see Bella again.

As I pulled out of the driveway though, I somehow knew I'd see her again very soon, and not under good circumstances.

.

I drove to the hospital again and opted to check out some of my overnight patients before my shift started at noon. I had done overtime the last few nights in order to get a later shift today to meet with that damn beautiful realtor. Of course, if I would've not taken the morning off I never would've had impure thoughts about another woman who is most certainly not the one I'm supposed to lust over.

After checking over my favorite patient, Alec, who was only six and yet was in here for a tumor he had been suffering from since he was two; I heard my phone vibrating in the pocket.

It was only eleven fifteen so I had not technically started my shift and usually kept my phone on me when I was early.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Edward Cullen?" The woman sounded very angry and I didn't want to get bitched at for answering sarcastically so I nodded.

Feeling stupid for nodding when she couldn't see me I let out an annoyed, "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Rosalie Swan, I'm calling to let you know that you need to get down to Jenks Law Firm right now. You need to go into your wives meeting and see something. Don't let the receptionist buzz Mr. Newton or anything. Get there, now, or you'll be miserable your entire life." The phone clicked and I stared at it dumfounded. She had hung up.

_Swan? Isn't that what Bella's last name was?_

The woman, Rosalie, had been progressively angry as she talked and I felt like I just **needed **to get down there to see what was happening.

I quickly ran out of the hospital and made my way to the car. I was so happy the Firm was only a minute's drive away so I could be sure to be back to the hospital in time for my shift to start.

When I reached the tall building I saw a red BMW that I recognized from the house earlier.

_Why was Bella here? _

When I walked inside I saw the receptionist staring at me openly. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she licked her lips, looking at me under her glasses. _Ew._

"Hi, I'm here for a meeting with my wife and Mr. Newton. Can I just go on up?"

"Oh honey, you can _go up_ anytime you want." She winked and I fought back the bile I felt making its way up my throat.

I nodded and walked quickly to the elevator thoughts running wild in my mind.

Why was Bella here?

Why was someone obviously related to Bella calling me?

Why do I need to interrupt their meeting?

I stopped altogether for a minute when the elevator doors opened to reveal a retreating figure that I _knew _was Bella. I walked after her, calling out as I did.

"Ms. Swan, is that you?" When I finally stepped up in front of her I watched her trying to see her reaction.

"Call me Bella, please." Christ, I didn't even notice the tears until just now. I could never handle tears well, not even with complete strangers. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Someone by the name of Rosalie Swan told me to come interrupt my wife's meeting pronto. I have no idea how she knew who I was or anything. She called me at work." I lifted an eyebrow at her, silently asking who she was. I bit my cheek to stop myself smiling when she threw her head back, groaning.

_What I wouldn't give to see her do that in ecstasy while I pleasured her._

**What? No. Stop! **

"That's my sister. She got your number from your profile when you called to look about the house."

I nodded barely at looked awkwardly behind her, "So what brings you to a Law Firm."

"Ah, business with my fiancé," The pain in her eyes made me want to beat whoever put it there in a bloody pulp, "Sorry, my ex-fiancé. Well I really need to be going. There are people downstairs waiting for me. If you want to get a glimpse of why my sister wanted you here, you better hurry on into Mr. Newton's office." She waved and started to walk towards the elevators, her tears coming out again.

How the hell did _she_ know what was going on in there?

"Bella, how do you know what I'll be seeing when I go in there?" She let go of the door, letting it close as she yelled back, "Just a hunch I have."

I frowned and looked back at the door labeled,

_Mike Newton_

_Defense _

Not properly bracing myself for what I was about to see I opened the door quickly, seeing something that would give me nightmares.

A man with blonde hair was putting his shirt on as fast as he could with his pants still unbuttoned while my wife was sitting on her knees in front his standing figure her hands wrapped around his belt. Both of their faces snapped up to look and me and Jessica stood up quickly. The same moment I saw her move to turn to walk to me I saw two other things that made me more pissed off.

There sitting on the man's desk was a picture of him on one knee proposing to someone I instantly recognized as Bella. The next movement I caught came from the window. We were high up in the building but I could still see the bright red fancy car and I could definitely see the young woman that broke down in front of it. I walked away from Jessica and punched the guy, I presumed to be Michael.

He fell to the floor instantly and stared at me in shock as blood trickled from his nose and Jessica screamed. "You son of a bitch, I should fucking kill you!" His eyes got wider and I took a deep breath.

He wasn't worth getting arrested over, neither of them were. Still ignoring Jessica I started to walk out of the office. On the way out though I saw a note with a ring placed on top of it and Bella's words from earlier came rushing back to me, _"Business with my fiancé." _

Clenching my jaw I walked swiftly out of the office, ignoring all of the pictures of Newton and Bella scattered on the walls. I faintly heard Jessica running after me telling me she was sorry. I ignored her the entire time until we reached the parking lot and I felt a rock hit the back of my leg. I turned around slowly, narrowing my eyes.

"You know what, Edward? I'm happy I cheated first, because you would've ended up cheating on me with that Swan bitch anyway. I saw the way you were looking at her. I fucking swear to god I will ruin her for telling you! I mean, I didn't even say we were screwing! Just that he flirted a lot, and I didn't even mean to say that!" I eyebrows came together in confusion.

Why the hell is she talking to me about this?

Catching herself she added, "Besides that ugly bitch didn't deserve him."

"Didn't-" I laughed loudly, "You're really a piece of fucking work, you know that Jessica? You've got it mixed up. He didn't deserve her and she's a goddamn Goddess compared to _you_." Her eyes narrowed now, and she struggled to push her dress down to cover her underwear.

"You don't even know her, Edward!"

"You're right, and I apparently don't know you either. What I do know though is that she just found out she's been cheated on, and so have I. So, out of the two of you she's a hell of a lot better. Leave me the fuck alone, Jessica. You'll be hearing from my lawyer, and you'll be happy to remember I made us get a prenuptial agreement when we married. What's mind is definitely _not_ yours. Maybe you'll be able to fuck your lawyer so you don't have to pay him."

With those final words I got into my Volvo and drove off towards the hospital. A quick look at the dash board told me it was only 11:45, so I'd have plenty of time to get to work, have a talk with my dad and lawyer, and enjoy a cup of coffee.

As I drove though I found my thoughts unable to _not_ drift to Bella and the way she just crumbled into the arms of those women. It had broken my heart to see her like that, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Jessica and I had been having problems for a while now, and I sort of expected her to be cheating on me. We hadn't had sex in almost two months. I wondered why I had been so pissed if I knew what was happening behind my back, and almost slammed on my brakes when a light bulb lit in my mind.

_Bella. _

I'm this upset because that bastard cheated on Bella. Jesus Christ, I didn't even know the woman and I was outraged over her being hurt in any way! Pulling into the hospital I practically sprinted into my dad's office, not bothering to knock.

Luckily he was in there, still working on paperwork, "Edward?" He searched my body frantically, wondering what was wrong.

"Dad, Jess is… She's been cheating on me. With her fucking lawyer! With the realtors fiancé! And the realtor is so… and I just hated that he hurt her… and… just… ugh!" I threw my hands in the air and slammed the office door closed before shrinking into the same seat I had occupied earlier.

Taking a deep breath my father whispered, "Slow down, Edward. Tell me everything. You've still got ten minutes until your shift starts."

Nodding I began to tell him all about my day after seeing him, including my attraction and need to protect Bella. When I finished everything I saw it was already two minutes until noon and I needed to get going. I guess the call to a lawyer and my cup of coffee would have to wait.

"Edward?" My dad called to me as I was walking away.

"Yes?"

"Let me call a friend of mine to be your lawyer. He works at the same Law Firm as Mr. Newton but he is very good at what he does and can get Michaels license revoked and he'll be out of a job." I smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks dad. You go ahead and call him." I smiled and started to walk out of his office. My smile got wider and the thought of Bella getting justice if only a little amount. With Newton losing his job and license he'd surely be miserable.

Just as I was about to called the way I poked my head back in, "What's the lawyers name, dad?"

"Mr. Mark Brandon. You'll love him, Edward. I've been good friends with for quite some time." Closing the door I smiled and whistled, taking my ring off and setting it in my pocket.

.

God, my good mood just couldn't last. It was only two o' clock now and I was dying to get some food in me. My shift had been going horribly and all I wanted was some rest. Three kids had puked on me, two more had single mothers that kept hitting on me, making me regret taking my ring off, and Marcus' parents brought in his twin sister, Jane, because she ran away in the middle of the night and contracted pneumonia.

I sat my sandwich and coffee down on the cafeteria table before pulling the chair out and sitting down. I needed to laugh, about something, and I knew just who to call. Pulling out my phone and dialed the number I had memorized many years ago.

"Yello?" The loud booming voice of my cousin echoed through the phone and just the sound of it made me laugh.

"Hey Em."

"Edward? Holy hell, you are still alive!" I laughed again tearing into my sanyou are still alive!" I laughed again tearing into my sandwich.

"Yes Emmett, I am still alive."

"So, what's up? I haven't heard from you since like six months after I moved. Do you know that's like…" He quieted as he did his math.

"Em, it's been a year and a half. And, I'm sorry about that. Listen, I just called to get a good laugh. I found out Jessica has been cheating on me with this guy Michael Newton." Emmett growled the same time I did and stared at the phone. "What? What's wrong, Emmett?"

"Is this guy a lawyer?"

"Yeah… He works at Jenks Law Firm. He was Jessica's lawyer for her being sued."

I jumped in shock when Emmett yelled out, "Damn it all to hell! Fucking Christ, I shouldn't have left! Edward, listen carefully. Do you know if he's married or engaged?"

"Yeah Em, he _was_ engaged." I was so confused I really didn't know what the right answer was.

"Was? You say was. What does that mean?"

"She found out also. She walked out just as I was walking in. Emmett, what's going on with you?"

"She saw it? Holy shit! Fucking great!" I blinked, trying to process what the hell was going on.

"Emmett, tell me what's going on."

"I know that bastard, Edward! I was good friends with his fiancé, and really good friends with her sister. But his fiancé was like a baby sister to me. I knew Mike was bad news! I'm coming back to Chicago. Now! I'm going to kick his ass!"

I didn't say anything for a minute, letting Emmett rant until he shut up mid-sentence.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Edward. You just found out your wife of two years cheated on you and you called for comfort and I'm freaking out because of Bella!"

"It's okay. Honestly, I felt the same way you did. I met Bella earlier in the day when she was showing us a house and I did not have very pure thoughts of her. I felt the instant need to kick that guys ass not because he was the one Jessica had cheated on me with, but because he was cheating on Bella. I only called because I'm having a bad day patient wise. So, when are you leaving Rosemont?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right now. I'll let you go. I'm gonna stop by Bella's apartment when I get there though, so call me when you get off and we'll hit the bar or something."

"Okay, see ya later Em."

"Bye, Eddie." He hung up laughing loudly and I rolled my eyes. Finishing my sandwich I went to the bathroom to wash up before heading to my next patient.

Throughout the day I couldn't keep my mind off Bella, and I knew that we'd be seeing a lot of each other in the near future. After my shift was over I picked up my phone and called Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett. My shift is over. Do you want to meet at the bar, Res', a couple streets from my house? It's only eight, so it shouldn't be too crowded."

"Of course. I love that place! See ya at eight thirty?"

"That's fine." Hanging up I found myself smiling again. Emmett obviously wasn't upset so Bella must've been fine. On the way to my apartment I prayed Jessica wouldn't be there and did a victory dance when I saw she wasn't.

At exactly 8:25 I left my apartment so I could be at the bar on time, while I again prayed. But this time I prayed for a drama-free fun night.

I should have known that a bad day never goes out without a bang.

* * *

_**So.. How was it? **_

_**Reviews make me write long chapters like this one. **_

_**Seriously.. This was 15 pages and 7, 327 words. The longest I've ever written.**_

_**Let me know about the Edward Point of View. I'm very concerned with that one.. **_

_**Love,**_

_**MerandaS**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this is late and short. No excuses! Just me being the procrastinator I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight, or the characters.

* * *

BPOV

"No. Bella, no."

"Yes."

"Sit. Down."

"Make. Me."

Jake sighed, "I can't make you do anything, I guess."

"Exactly." I stepped off the bar stool and walked towards Mike and Jessica, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hello, Mike. Jessica." Jessica's nervous façade was gone and in came her bitchy jealous self.

"_Swan." _Her lip curled in what I guessed was disgust. I lifted an eyebrow at her and rolled my eyes, apparently only flaming her anger.

"Bells, I'm so happy we found you. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Mike sounded excited, but nervous as well and I shook my head at him.

_Unbelievable. Nothing is going to affect this douche. _

"Bells? No. Don't call me that."

I was doing my best to stay calm; I couldn't very well start the fight. I didn't want to spend the night in jail. Even though beating the shit out of the two of them could be worth it.

"Why were we looking for her again, baby? Shouldn't we back at your apartment celebrating our freedom?" Jessica leaned into Mike and ran her nails down his chest, making him shiver and blush the brightest red I had ever seen. I was happy to notice that I didn't seem to be effected by the act. Only more disgusted than I was ten minutes ago.

"Jess, she's pregnant. With my child. I need to discuss this with her. Don't you want to be a perfect little step-mommy?" He looked down at her lovingly and my stomach twisted at the sight.

"Step-mommy? I don't fucking think so!" I shook my head rapidly and took a step closer to Mike, "Listen, prick. This is my baby. There is no you, and there is no fucking _step-mommy. _The both of you better get the fuck out of my face. I've had enough shit to deal with today, and I'll be damned if I let the two of you ruin more of it!" Jessica cocked an eyebrow at me and stepped away from Mike to make her way to me.

"No. You listen to _me_, bitch. You started this shit, and now I'm going to end it. This entire thing is your fault! I mean, you stupid bitch, I warned you not to say anything to my husband._ If_ I let that demon child of yours live, it will live with Mike and I, and he'll think_ I'm_ his mommy. You ruined my life, I'll ruin yours. Mike is a lawyer, and I'm sure he can find any dirt he wants on you, to get custody of that baby!"

I was shaking furiously at the end of her rant and just as I shot my arm out to punch her, small hands pushed me lightly out of the way and another fist connected with her face.

She screamed as she fell to the floor and I took a deep breath, looking over to see who it was that had punched her.

"Michael! Do something; this stupid runt just punched me!" Holy shit it was _Alice_. My head snapped up to look at Mike and saw he was pale white and had a horrified expression etched on his face. His eyes connected with mine and for the first time in the last few hours, I felt the tears burning my eyes, threatening to spill over. I shook my head at him, hoping that he had some decency left.

"Come on, baby. Let's just get out of here. We can't press charges, the owners of this place and everyone inside of it will just take her side. Let's go before something else happens," My stomach dropped and the tears spilled over. He didn't _defend_ his own child's safety. That whore had just threatened his baby and he didn't give a shit! I vaguely remembered strong arms picking me up and setting me down somewhere as I sobbed endlessly.

Finding out he was cheating on me hadn't even hurt this bad, and I wasn't really sure why this was much, much worse. Maybe it was because while I always knew in the back of my mind that he was a dick and was never good for me, I always saw the good in most people. I had hoped that even though I wouldn't like Mike see Abby he would still care for her and defend her.

I realized with a pang in my chest that Jasper had pulled almost the exact same thing earlier with Alice. Except it wasn't his child he was supposed to defend, it was his sisters. I didn't understand how him or Mike could do it and I wondered passingly what would have happened if Jasper hadn't left with Alice, or if Mike hadn't simply ignored Jessica's threat. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my mind as words I couldn't remember hearing floated through my head, 'You simply can't live on 'ifs.'

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, my tears stopped and breathing became normal, so I took the chance to take in my surroundings. As I came to my senses I could hear yelling from outside a door. A quick look around told me I was in the employee lounge and only Alice and Leah were in there with me. They both looked sad, and had tears in their eyes as they stared at the door, not noticing I was suddenly stable.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me shocked that I had made noise other than the wrenching sobs.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I should have demanded Felix to kick them out the second I saw them standing there!" Leah was crying and my heart broke for her. I had never seen Leah cry.

"It's alright, Leah. Don't worry-" The door to the office was thrown in and several men and one woman walked in and rushed towards me. I recognized all of them as they flitted around me to see if I was alright. Rose was standing by my side touching my stomach, with my shirt lifted. Jasper was standing across from her, staring at my stomach and then back at my face worriedly. I felt a hand at my forehead and looked up to see Emmett standing above me, checking to see if I had a fever, while Jake sat on the couch with my feet in his lap. He was only massaging them as he watched every move I made.

_Too drunk to really do anything else. _

I laughed loudly at the thought and everyone's eyes snapped to my face, making me blush. Alice and Leah ran to my side and peered down at me, confused, no doubt.

I heard a soft chuckle to the right of me and I slowly turned my head to investigate. It wasn't any laugh that I recognized.

My eyes met startling green ones and I took a sharp intake of breath. Standing by the door, only a few feet away was the man married to the woman that had just threatened my baby. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he had married that horrible woman. Part of me wondered if he was the same way. Maybe they were the kind of couple that evened each other out. I had seen that with Alice and Jasper, but only in a way that made sense, which made them right for each other, that made everyone jealous of them. Perhaps, I thought bitterly, I was right earlier about them having an open relationship. While Jessica seemed perturbed that Edward was flirting, she didn't seem irrationally angry like most wives would have been. The thought that they had an open relationship made me angry, just because they were willing to cheat on each other doesn't mean they could ruin others' lives.

That was Jessica had done exactly, she had ruined my life, and I found myself wanting to take it out on Edward.

"This is your fault, all of it. I'd really fucking appreciate it if you left," I said the words sharply, not breaking eye contact even as he flinched. There were several audible gasps around the room, and Edward shook his head.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Emmett had taken a big step away from me and let his words hang in the air. I refused to look away from Edward as I spoke.

"Your wife is the cause of all of this. I don't know what kind of people you are, but you're certainly not the kind I wish to ever be around. You aren't good company, and that's that." I finally looked away from him and turned to look at Emmett, "I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm guessing from what you said earlier he's your cousin and you probably don't want me to say these things but… I don't want him around me."

He didn't say anything but his eyes turned from confusion to sympathy and he stepped forward to plant a kiss on my forehead. After grabbing Rose's hand and motioning everyone else out they walked out the room, leaving me alone with Edward. I glared daggers into the door as it closed and I heard it lock.

Who the hell has a door that locks from the outside _and_ inside?

My eyes slowly turned to look at Edward when he cleared his throat nervously.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ms. Swan… I don't know what you think of me, but I assure you it's not what you think. I was hurt in this scandal just as much as you were?" I let out a bitter laugh and sat up on the couch.

"First of all: Stop calling me Ms. Swan, I know you were told more than once to call me Bella. Secondly, I find it hard to believe that you aren't exactly what I think of you. You married that vile person that some call a woman, and right now, you don't seem affected at all that she cheated on you," When he opened his mouth to speak I raised my hand, palm facing him, signaling for him to not talk.

"I don't know if the two of you had, or have, an open relationship, but if you do I'm not going to judge you on that. I will, however, judge the both of you for mingling with obviously taken people. You, you were flirting with me earlier. It was very subtle, I admit, but I've had a few years to learn how the male mind works. Most of my closest friends are males. Anyway, I had that ring on my finger the entire time we were at the house. Maybe you didn't see it, I don't know.

"Then, your wife, there are pictures of me _everywhere_ in Mike's office. I've thought about the option of thinking I'm his sister but, the more I think about the pictures that were in there I know that that wasn't an option at all. Now that I think about it she had to of known that I was his fiancé when she blabbed to me. She wanted me to know. She wanted me to leave him! That little bitch!" At this point I was talking to myself, getting angrier and angrier with each epiphany.

I moved to stand up but was quickly pushed down again, gently of course. When his hands touched my skin I felt a strange, almost electric feeling pass through me, and when Edward took a big step back, I knew he had felt it also.

"You just shocked me," I accused as he sat on the far end of the couch.

"No I didn't, you shocked me," A small smile was on his lips, and I felt my anger dissipate almost completely as I looked at him.

"_Bella,_" He exaggerated, sending me a pointed look, and I smiled against my will, "Jessica and I didn't have an open relationship. Never, would I condone cheating. While I admit I had… less than innocent thoughts of you… I never would have tried anything on you. I was, still _am_, married, for now. I'd never cheat on her. I guess I don't look upset by this whole thing, but mostly because I knew my marriage was struggling, and besides that, I'm not the type to show my feelings in public. Especially not in front of a complete stranger.

"You were wronged in this situation, and so was I. Perhaps you got the worst of it, seeing as how you're pregnant," At my confused laugh he grimaced, "I was there when she said it, just as I was about to step in when she said… what she said, and I went into shock. Before I knew it my little cousin pops out of nowhere and pops her in the nose.

"I guess you can imagine my surprise that she knew you, that two of my very few cousins knew you. It's rather odd, when you think about it. In a way, we were all so connected and none of us knew it. We never met each other, isn't that strange?" He shook his head and looked at me with the slight smile back on his face.

"When I married Jessica, she wasn't who she is now. I don't know what changed. She was always so kind to everyone. Nothing she did was wrong in any way. Maybe she's always been this way, and just never showed it around me. I guess that's a possibility, seeing as how my entire family always told me I was making a mistake. My aunts mother-in-law, Mary, she's a tad… well, let's say Alice gets her crazy antics from her." I snickered quietly and Edward's smile grew wider.

"Yes, I know. I met her earlier today. She told me I was having a baby girl. Honestly, I don't even know I'm pregnant for sure yet. The second she said I was though… I believed her. I know that sounds crazy," I broke off when his loud laughter floated through the room. "Don't laugh at me!" I was trying to sound angry, but instead broke into a fit of giggles along with him.

After laughing for quite some time both of our faces turned serious again, "Anyway, she always told me I was with the wrong lady. I believe her exact words were, 'Edward, that woman you're with, she is no woman. She's not good for you, only one man is made for her, and one woman was made for you. She is not it for you, and you'll find that out the hard way.' I never believed her, obviously. I thought she was a crazy old woman that just didn't like my fiancé. I guess she was right, and I was wrong. I definitely did find out the hard way that we weren't meant to be.

"Oh, and no. I didn't see your ring. I'm honestly not that surprised you were though. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He winked at me and my jaw dropped.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. Besides, I wanted to lighten the mood a little. So…Were good? You don't hate me anymore?"

"Well… Hate is a strong word. I wouldn't use that exactly." I bit my cheek to stop myself from smiling when Edward opened his mouth in shock and dropped his chin to his chest.

Before I could stop it a small giggle passed through my lips and his head snapped up. His expression of confusion changed to mock anger and I laughed harder, unable to hold it in.

"You are ridiculous!" He shouted playfully, as he slid closer to me on the couch. I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow when he groaned, eyeing my lips.

"I have one more question though, and you might not want to answer it, but I'd really like if you would," He nodded and I let out a heavy sigh.

"What happened while I was freaking out in here? I heard shouting after my tears subsided," He groaned again and threw his head back.

"The one thing I don't want to answer."

"Please. I promise I'll be okay," I slid closer and took his hand in mine, ignoring the shock I felt course through my body.

He looked at me and sighed, obviously giving in.

"You can_not_ tell Emmett that I told you. He'd murder me."

"Emmett adores me, I'm like the sister he never had, if I told him to leave you alone, he would."

He smiled cheekily at me, "I'm sure lots of people adore you."

I slapped his chest lightly with the hand that wasn't holding his, "Whatever, shut up. Just quit stalling and tell me."

His smile vanished and he took a deep breath, getting ready to launch into a story that could quite possibly send me into a fit of fury.

.

* * *

Again... Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will definitely be Edward POV! I was going to make it apart of this chapter but I really wanted to get this out!

Review?

Lots of Love,

MerandaS


End file.
